Updates/China
Current Edition: Chapter of Golden Feather |-| 15/05 = New Gameplay Mechanism :These will be previewed features and only available on some servers, when it's improved it will be released in all servers. Oumagatoki is now availabe. Use AR to search for shikigami in the real world and participate in cross-server boss challenge! Onmyouji that are level 15 and above can head to Village and Oumagatoki to search and challenge. In Exploration, players will have "personal incidents" and "collective incidents" which are cross-server collective bosses. Cross-server collective bosses are either "normal" or "rare" difficulty (currently there are only "rare" bosses), they are quite strong but offer ample rewards, so many onmyouji have to participate in order to defeat them. Cross-server collective bosses will be shared to the LBS map, and players in the vicinity can directly participate (cross-server) as well as invite friends who aren't nearby. Availability: 17:00-21:00 daily After 20:00 CST, onmyouji will not be able to find new incidents, but ones that are already discovered can still be participated in. After 21:00 CST, the path to Oumagatoki will close. Servers: 网易-永生之谜, 桂之馥, 网易-相伴相随 Reminder: the Oumagatoki feature is just a preview version so the rewards are not as rich as the release version. Gameplay Adjustments :These gameplay adjustments are only available on some servers, when it's optimised it will be released to all servers. For servers with Oumagatoki, the "Kiou Search" and "Youkai Repulsion" mechanisms will have the following changes: "Kiou Search" will be eliminated and associated rewards will be moved to Oumagatoki's incident rewards. "Youkai Repulsion" will be eliminated and associated rewards will be moved to Oumagatoki's incident rewards. Servers: 网易-永生之谜, 桂之馥, 网易-相伴相随 Availability: 17/05/2017 14:00 CST onwards Reasoning: Ever since game came online, lots of feedback regarding "Kiou Search" was received, due to the limitations of the mechanism, success rate of forming team is not that high; shikigami shard drop rates were also low, and gave players bad experience, so they're unwilling to participate. Furthermore, the current "Youkai Repulsion" takes place during noon and nighttime, impacting some onmyouji's resting time, and since the battle does not require strategy, it's not fun either. We hope that all the gameplay mechanisms will be fun for everyone, and to eliminate meaningless obligatory gameplay mechanisms, and add mechanisms that require cooperation, so we decided to get rid of "Kiou Search" and "Youkai Repulsion", and move their improved rewards (included Onmyouryou Orders) to the incidents from Oumagatoki. Now, you need only to participate in the evening for lots of rewards. Thanks for all the suggestions, we will be sure to improve and deliver, so that everyone can have a fun time gaming. Note: the above servers will still receive notifications regarding "Youkai Repulsion" Experience Improvement # Real Name Verification process has been improved. |-| 13/05 = Regarding Real Name Verification As a legal requirement, from May onwards, players who have not yet done the real name verification will no longer be able to game normally. To avoid impacting the game experience, it is advised to perform verification by 2017.5.20. From today onwards, if player enters the game and sees the "Real Name Verification" popup, please fill it out. This is purely for recordkeeping and is unrelated to account info. Those who have completed the real name verification for the first time will receive 200 beads. Important Update'''s '''1. New Story Chapter 22 "Yamata no Orochi's Conspiracy" is now available, clear chapter 21 and reach level 42 to challenge it, completion will unlock the corresponding exploration stage. 2. Ootengu Secret Record Instance "Apex of the Storm" that was planned to be released in this update will be delayed to the next update. In apology for this, the level 7 reward of 1 Mysterious Amulet will be adjusted to 2. 3. Kingyouhime Availability Kingyouhime will be added to the card pool, and at the same time will also be available to be obtained via shards from Hyakki Yakou and guild wishing. 4. Hotarugusa's New Skin Hotarugusa new skin "Come Fortune, Come Treasure" (from a skin design contest winner Yu Yao Wan) is now available in the skin shop. 5. Mitama Box in Shop Shop now has the May mitama box, where 1 specific 6-star mitama can be purchased. Availability: 13/05/2017, 14/05/2017. Limit of 3 per day. 6. Shrine Shop Refresh Shrine will refresh on 15/05/2017 at 0, it will have: 2 5-star white daruma, 4 4-star white daruma, 1 black daruma. 7. "Heian Music Festival" Event Begins Event duration: 13.05.2017 after maintenance ~ 18/05/2017 During event, share the event page to WeChat friend circle or to a friend, first share for the day gives 50 support points, and friends can support the shikigami stage in the WeChat page to give you additional support points (daily max of 300), support points can be used to draw rewards ingame, and to win Musical Kekkai Cards, white Daruma, and Mysterious Amulets. For more details go to Courtyard's Wishing Rack's Music Festival lantern. Improvement Changes # If Goryou instance battle is unsuccessful, the key to the Goryou Realm is not consumed. # N shikigami shards will be excluded from Bounty Seal rewards' random high rank shards. # Battle replay videos now has "All Time Ranking" to preserve popular videos. # Improved Bond interface's progress bar display # The system-recommended friends will now display info # Yamata no Orochi's Scale item grade has been changed to purple. Problem Fixes # Fixed Mitama instance's Yamata no Orochi's "Bearing Down" skill's single-target attack failing to trigger Teikon. # Fixed Dark Divine Dragon's Goryou instance where Teikon would not trigger when equipped on some shikigami. # Fixed Mitama 5-2's Hitotsume Kozou being unable to be summoned with Shirodouji's "Gathering Spirit" skill. # Fixed chance of abnormalities with Seimei's defensive kekkai when allies receive AOE heal. # Fixed Kyusetsuuhime's "Bloody Embrace" skill getting reflected to death with "Vajra Sutra" or "Kagamihime" would result in her disappearing once revived. # Fixed how if Susabi is reflected to death by "Kagamihime" in illusionary realm, the realm did not disappear. |-| 06/05 = 1. Guild Benefits Added Guild shop now has mitama and awakening 1 hour rateup (same as what you receive on weekends), can be purchased once per week for the entire guild by the leader or vice leader. Reminder: you have to be a part of a guild for a certain amount of time before being eligible. 2. Lengthened Coop Arena Time Now 14:00 until 17:00 CST during weekends. 3. Event: "Hanami Journey Issue 2" Skin Drop Collection for Onmyouji Skin Event duration: 06/05/2017 after maintenance ~ 20/06/2017 23:59 CST Events Lantern > Event Page. 4. Event: "Harvest Year, Exploration Monsters Extra Drops!" Event duration: 06/05/2017 after maintenance~08/05/2017 23:59 CST During event, all exploration monsters will carry additional drop effect, so challenge them according to needs. 5. Rare Scroll Pupil now has Mitama Gift Box! Use the Orochi Scales drops in Mitama 10 to exchange for a random 6-star mitama, limited to 3 per week, maximum of 50 scales can be held, no more will be received after reaching the limit. 6. Nearby Channel has been changed to all servers Now onmyouji of different areas can converse in the channel. (excluding preview, TW, and JP ver) New Gameplay Mechanisms :Methods listed below are previews and only available in certain servers, will be released in all servers later on. 1. Realm of Gathering opened, Cross-Server Practice Mode is available on some servers! If you reach rank 6 on your server, you can participate in cross-server arena. This mode uses new matchmaking algorithms and points system for a global ranking. Availability: Daily 11:00~12:00 CST, 20:00~21:00 CST Servers: Android "梅之寒", iOS "桂之馥", dual-platform "相伴相随" Reminder: this is just a preview, official version will be released to all servers. 2. Cross-Server Friends! Cross-server friends can chat and spar. Servers: Android "梅之寒", iOS "桂之馥", dual-platform "相伴相随" Experience Improvements # Guild improvement: If the guild has less than 20 members and 14 don't login, guild will automatically disband. # Kekkai card setting and fostering process has been improved. # Friends list order has been improved, close friends are now at the top. # Ordering of shikigami before battle has been improved. # Fixed how points are calculated wrong if game is closed during Coop Arena. # Fixed "Master of Miyako" avatar frame obscuring messages. # Improved mutual adding of friends after battle is finished. # Fixed weekend Arena time display error. # To maintain fluidity of game experience, the max number of mitama has been limited to 6000: if number exceeds this, you will not receive any more mitama. If number of mitama is approaching the limit you will receive a notification, limit will be enforced soon; extra mitama can be converted to Gold through Altar. (contact customer service for batch processing if you already have too much mitama) # To maintain a better game environment, thorough review will be given to offensive language. During Arena, after reporting and checking, the offending person will be blocked from sending messages and from leaving comments in spaces for a set amount of time. # Improved information display of friend recommendation interface.